narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Change is in the Wind
It was a sunny, beautiful day in the Land of the Raging Tides, the sky was clear without a cloud in sight. The Second Namikage sat patiently in a big rectangular room, below the Namikage's office, awaiting the arrival of an important political leader from a foreign village. Her blue hair was swaying slightly to the left due to the gentle breeze from a nearby window. She was completely lost in thought until she was brought back to reality by one of the two bodyguards assigned to ensure her safety. "Lady Second, we have recieved word that the visitors have arrived," He said. The blue haired, middle aged woman walked over to the window and gently shut it, a small smile came across her face as she sat back down. "Very well, have them brung in immediately," She said. The bodyguard simply nodded in compliance. After a few seconds of the guard speaking through his muffled wireless radio on his ear the door knob twisted and two rather young figures entered the room accompanied by Namigakure shinobi. If you judge these two beings on looks, they don't like anything special, which was the exact reason they were often underestimated. The first person to enter was Rikuo Kaneko, the representative of his father, who, is the leader of his village. Rikuo had short brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to have not a hint of worry in his eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, short blue pants, and sandals. The girl went by the name, Tomoyo Kōdona, but most people know her by her famous alias, "The Princess of Lightning and Thunder." Similar to Rikuo she had brown hair, but her hair was a bit longer. To match the brown hair she had hazel eyes. She was wearing a short-sleeved yellow shirt with the Raijin Cult symbol printed on the shoulder, short green pants, and sandals. Unlike her companion, she looked a bit shy and walked slower then, Rikuo. "I hope I wasn't late.", Rikuo said with a small smile. "I doubt you would care if you were late." Tomoyo thought to herself. Rikuo has a habit of going with the flow which gives him the tendency to not care that much on past failures. The blue haired lady smiled. "I am Mizuki Mizushima the Third Namikage. I persume you have come to negotiate with me on behalf of your father. I'm not sure if you are aware but me and your father go way back you look so much like him. Well enough of my blabbering.. lets get down to business shall we?" Mizuki asked rhetorically as she getsured the two to sit down. ''"I certainly wasn't expecting the two Demi-Spirits to be mere childeren.. lets see if this kid is anything like his father," ''Mizuki though to herself. Rikuo was surprised his father had any long lasting friendships. He was always a go with the flow type of guy and he thought that, that would annoy any would be friends. "Nice to meet you." Rikuo said as he sat down. Tomoyo quickly sat down soon after Rikuo did and glanced at Mizuki before quickly looking back at the ground. While others would mistake this behavior as shyness, Rikuo knew better. Rikuo knew that Tomoyo hated to get close to people because of her history of people dying in front of her over and over again. It would cause even the most charismatic person to become at least a little withdrawn. Category:Kaz Roleplays